


Good Enough

by swagonit4today



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Awkward Kissing, Childhood Friends, Hau and Raihan are cousins, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Oneshot, POV Kibana | Raihan, Self-Esteem Issues, Shortly after leon becomes champion, They are wholesome, Trans Dande | Leon, lots of hugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:34:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28682619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swagonit4today/pseuds/swagonit4today
Summary: Takes place after Leon becomes Champion while they are still teenagers. Raihan has had a lot bottled up inside for most of his life, and he doesn't know how to fully cope with it. He puts too much pressure on himself to succeed, and is frustrated Leon always seems to outdo him. Despite Leon being his best friend, one of the only ones he can trust, he refuses to let himself open up about his issues. Amongst his thoughts, he somehow comes across his curiosity about kissing and wants to try it with someone, but he ends up letting loose a handful of emotions instead.
Relationships: Dande | Leon & Kibana | Raihan, Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan
Kudos: 19





	Good Enough

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this as a vent a few months back, and finally decided to post it!

Raihan was a boy who hardly seemed to care about anyone but himself and his family. His mom, his dad, his cousin Hau. But most important of all, himself. This was something that he constantly tried to remind himself of lest he forget it. He was his confident self on most days, making his family proud and heading to school wanting to become the strongest trainer in all of Galar. He was strong, he collected himself back up, he forced himself to hold his head high. He never cried in front of anyone; that was a sign of weakness. And he could keep himself collected enough until he was alone to let it all out, to show such signs of vulnerability.

Of course, there was an exception. His neighbor, his childhood friend, the Champion of Galar, Leon. Something about that boy caused his confidence, his cool-headedness, his strength to wobble and shatter. Whenever he was around, Raihan found himself acting strangely. He found himself going out of his way to do certain things. He would bring his “girlfriends” and show off in front of them just to see how his best friend would react. If anyone ever tried to hurt him, Raihan would always get super defensive; a lot of his friends made fun of Leon, but Raihan never let them get away unscathed. He was just extremely protective of the smaller boy, though he hadn’t an idea why, though he constantly thought about said friend and worried about him. Raihan found himself going out of his way to help him, wanting nothing else but to make sure Leon was okay. Hugs, comfort, soft words. It didn’t matter what time of day it was, nothing else mattered but him. Even after all the “girlfriends” he’d had, after his ever-changing friend groups, none of them ever meant anything like that.

And each time, he beat himself about it. The fact that one person could tear down his front so easily, someone he was so vulnerable to. And he had no clue as to why. Just that smile, those gleaming amber eyes glistening as he greeted him. The way he just looked at him.. He was so beautiful. It was utterly frustrating. It kept the young dragon up at night, mind wandering about him. His smile, his dumb doofy baseball caps and mismatched outfits, the sound of his voice, the boasting about being the Unbeatable Champion. The nickname he had for him, Rai, cheerfully calling him over. Only Leon could call him Rai, and it was something that he adopted when talking to himself as well. The happiness and comfort he felt around him. His fluffy purple hair, the bright and confident shimmer in his eyes. Just a guy who wanted to live life to his fullest and wouldn’t let anyone ruin it for him.

Leon was what Raihan tried so hard to be. As much as he didn’t want to admit it, the young dragon was… envious. He got under his skin so easily, in more ways than one. His friend naturally had that air of confidence and attitude without even trying. He was always naturally intelligent in school, a teacher’s pet, athletic, Galar’s Unbeatable Champion at age 10, and just a good person in general. Leon managed to beat him in every Pokemon battle too, despite Raihan’s hard training. He was still going through his training to become Hammerlocke’s Gym Leader, but it was required to be at least 18 years of age. Why weren’t his parents proud of him for that..?

He started so many arguments with his parents it was no wonder they liked Leon better. He always knew just what to say, what to do, how to help, such an ass-kisser. Even his parents constantly complimented young Leon, telling Raihan to be more like him. Yet here Raihan was struggling every day and night to be just that. Worrying about what others think of him. Tearing himself apart to put himself back together somewhere that he didn’t belong. Trying to fit in with the crowds, always trying his hardest but pretending it’s just natural to him. Leon was his best friend, but also practically his rival.

Of course all those emotions were just bottled up within him, ready to burst at any moment. His initial way of coping was just pure rage, needing to go outside and scream, throw things, or even run away. As he grew older, he took it calmly and learned to breathe, and eventually, he found other ways to cope as well. Resorting to an addiction to social media, creating and having to maintain his overconfident front, or making fun of his rival. The final one being one thing he wasn’t proud of, but he resorted to it when the other options weren’t possible.  
  
Some nights, like this particular night, Raihan lay in bed on his back, tears streaming down his cheeks. It would be so easy to just run away, wouldn’t it? He could take his Goomy and Trapinch with him and start an adventure of his own. He could escape the pressure his parents put on him to grow up, get strong, have kids to carry on the family line, and make them proud; such was the job of an only child...right? And it heavily weighed on him. But soon his mind wandered and wandered even further.. Have kids? But Leon was a boy, wasn’t he? How would he have kids to carry the line if the one he wanted to spend his life with was a boy? Was that a *thing*? Can guys be with guys? He had never seen two guys together in the… things he had found online.  
  
It only took the young dragon a few moments to absorb what exactly he just thought, eyes widening. He wanted to spend his life with Leon? Did he.. like Leon? Only one way to find out. He wiped the tears from his eyes and opened his phone, scrolling through his photos. Opening a photo of him and his best friend, he focused on the other’s expression. Would he.. Kiss him? As soon as he closed his eyes, the image of the two of their lips meeting caused his eyes to shoot open wide, blush spreading over his entire face. Shit. Just the idea of it made himself burn up, the heat worsening when he realized just how he was thinking of Leon. “Pervert,” he muttered to himself, turning off his phone and shoving his face into the comfort of his Goodra plush.  
  
Once his face cooled down, his eyes slid over to the phone that was face-down on his bed. An idea popped into his mind, and he was bloody tempted. Raihan still wasn’t sure if he *liked* Leon, but all that he could do was try. Maybe he would find out that it wasn’t actually true. Maybe he was just being an idiot as he usually was. Either way, it wouldn’t hurt to try. You got this, Rai. A strong and proud man doesn’t back down from his fears.  
  
The young dragon took a deep breath and opened his text messages with a certain someone, asking if he wanted to come over and hang out the next day. He had missed him anyway, so hearing the affirmation made his heart skip a beat. The two of them just hanging out and talking, being close and laughing. The gleam in the other boy’s eyes as he looked at him. That look that never changed, no matter how old they grew or how many years passed. Raihan took off his shirt and snuggled under the blankets to sleep, holding his plush close with a smile on his face.  
  
***

A series of knocking was heard at the door. Raihan finished tying his locks into a ponytail and pulled a sweatshirt over his head as he took off down the stairs. He nearly fell over on his way down, the piece of clothing blocking his vision, but he was just too excited.  
  
The young dragon threw the door open and practically leapt onto the other, engulfing him in a hug. It’d been a while since they’d seen each other, and Raihan was finally beginning to grow taller than the other boy, which he felt proud of at least. It was one thing he had over the other. Pulling away, he felt his stomach drop at the sight of those warm glistening amber orbs gazing into his, and.. The muscle mass Leon had begun to build. He looked particularly nice that day, even in his overly..unique outfit. It was something Raihan hated but loved because it was just so.. Leon. Though he looked great in anything. Leon even had his hair up in a little ponytail; Raihan hadn’t even noticed how long it had already grown. He was so pretty..  
  
“Hey Rai!! My mom sent me over with some snacks!” Leon was visiting home for a few days, finally given a break from his busy schedule. Knowing his mom, he was probably sent over with some kind of veggie platter. But Arceus, he was so cute.. Raihan hid a blush and turned away, dragging Leon by the wrist into his house and up the stairs to his room. Leon took his spot at the foot of the bed, setting his bag down and pulling out a plush.  
  
“Lee, you brought a lot of stuff,” Raihan commented, eyeing the stuffed Wooloo he pulled out as he sat down next to him. “But why a Wooloo! Where’s your Charizard?”  
  
Leon giggled and cuddled it close to him, closing his eyes. “It’s Hoppy’s! I caught him a Wooloo the other day and he’s the cutest little thing. Didn’t wanna go somewhere without a piece of him with me, y’know?” Raihan’s eyes rolled dramatically; his little brother was a bit of a nuisance. Leon *always* had to go on and on and gush about him when they were together. “Ah, but I thought it was a sleepover! So I brought it with me.”  
  
“Ah, I see, Hop,” he responded, not caring to fake any enthusiasm. But A sleepover? What did Raihan say that would have suggested that..? Not that they hadn’t had sleepovers before, but.. He started feeling a little weird about them. However, there was no way he could say no to having a sleepover. They were always so much fun with Leon, he forgot about all his worries.. And there was something he wanted to try, but he didn’t know how to ask.  
  
The young dragon was a bit quiet, and Leon took note of it. While Leon could be dense sometimes, other times he was so quick to pick up on things. “What’s up, Rairai? You’re quieter than your usual self.”  
  
His heart clenched when he heard that nickname, his stomach fluttering rapidly as his friend continued to look at him worriedly. Oh Arceus, this was an awful idea. Raihan had no idea what he was turning into, but it was not his usual cool-headed self. Get yourself together, Rai! He cleared his throat and dared to meet those amber eyes with his icy blue ones, shaking his head. “Oh nothin’! But hey, Lee, do you wanna… try something different?”  
  
Leon tilted his head, his little ponytail flopping to the side. “Hm? Like what?”  
  
Shit, he was cute. This was a horrible idea, but Raihan still wanted to go through with it. He fidgeted with the strings on his sweatshirt while he responded, eyes darting from his comforter to Leon’s eyes. “Instead of starting our hangout with gaming.. Have you ever been curious what a kiss feels like?”  
  
After those words came out of his mouth, the two grew silent, heat spreading over their cheeks. “I-I mean we don’t have to,” Raihan blurted out, saving them from some embarrassment. “I was jus' kinda curious, since I’ve seen it happen. And I’ve never really wanted to kiss someone other than you. Because I trust you of course! My best friend, hehe…”  
  
Leon was still silent, searching his eyes. It took him a moment to respond, but Raihan gave him the time he needed. “I'm not one to back down from a challenge, but.. That’s.. That’s something adults do. My parents say I’m not supposed to do stuff like that until I’m older, until I find someone I want to spend the rest of my life with.” He seemed to want to say more, but his words ended at that.  
  
Such an innocent answer, but it was to be expected. Even though Leon was clearly old enough to make his own decisions, he was still held back by his parents? Raihan wasn't pleased; the fact that his parents were the reason he was stopping, he wouldn’t let it slip. He’d dealt with that enough himself. “Lee, you shouldn’t let your parents control everything you do! You should do what you want, you’re amazing and perfect the way you are. You need to keep doing what *you* want, not what anyone else tells you! Stop forcing yourself to be what you’re not!” The young dragon’s words began to break apart, realizing that these words were aimed towards himself. No, no he wasn’t going to cry. Not in front of someone else. Not in front of Leon, of all people. But he couldn’t stop himself. “I’m-I’m so sick of it! I always try my hardest and nobody gives a shit! I have to deal with everything on my own, I have to be strong! I have to make my parents proud! I have to grow up and do what they want me to do and be the proud son they always wanted! I can’t become a disappointment.” His hands curled into fists, eyes glistening with tears. “But not only that- I can never make myself happy enough either. I just have to bottle it up and bottle it up until I can’t stand it anymore! Nothing I do is ever good enough for them! Nothing I do is ever good enough for me! No matter how hard I try!”  
  
Tears streamed down his cheeks, and he attempted to hide his face in his sleeve, trying to suppress more tears from falling. “I’m sorry, Leon.” Leon knew that Raihan was not one to apologize lightly; when he said it, he really meant it. “I’m sorry you have to see this side of me I-”  
  
Raihan’s words were cut off by the sensation of warm arms being wrapped around him, a hand rubbing his upper back. There was the familiar, comforting scent of Leon, and he let his face bury into the other’s jacket. “Nothing I do 's ever good enough, Lee. I hate me sometimes,” the young dragon mumbled, his small tears growing into loud sobs. His best friend just held him tightly, shushing him and beginning to hum a quiet melody as he cried harder than he had ever in his life. He just let it all loose, muttering phrases he had needed to get out of his system for years. All the stored up emotions pouring out, letting himself be vulnerable. The safeness and comfort he felt in the other’s arms just spurred on his sobs, the thoughts of how much he loved Leon. He *loved* Leon, whether it was just as a friend or a special friend. And he wouldn’t ever want to be anywhere else in the world than in that warm embrace.  
  
After countless minutes, Raihan’s tears eventually dried up, but he didn’t want to break from their embrace. It felt too nice being so close to him, hearing that soothing melody that had stopped his tears. Nobody had ever comforted him like this; his parents were too carefree. He hadn’t cried in front of anyone since he was young. And now Leon..  
  
He sniffled and wiped his nose on his sleeve, resting his head on his friend’s shoulder, sloppily making out words. “Lee.. Please don’t ever let go. Please.” No other words of explanation were necessary. Leon seemingly understood what Raihan had been bottling up and dealing with.  
  
Leon hummed a confirmation, continuing to hold the other close. “I don’t plan on it, Rai. I know you’ve got one hell of an ego, but.. Just know you don’t need to deal with everything on your own. It doesn’t make you any less worthy of a person. You’re amazing just as you are, everything you are is more than enough. You’re always more than good enough to me. Please come to me, Raihan, I’m here for you.”  
  
Those words from the both of them were like confessions of love, though neither of them were in the right mindset to quite realize it. Either way, it was a moment the two of them would probably not forget in their entire lives.  
  
After a while, The two finally broke apart, Raihan wiping off leftover tears and trying to hide his face from Leon. Despite his friend's reassuring words, he was still so hesitant to let him see such an ugly look on his face after he cried. But to his surprise, Leon reached out and held his hand, pulling him back so they could see each other’s faces. Just the way Leon looked at him made silent tears start up once again. Looking at him with so much genuine love and care. So beautiful. His best friend pulled him closer, and he felt a soft hand cup his cheek. His vision was blurry, but he soon realized that the smaller boy was.. Going in for a kiss? Raihan rested his hands on the other’s waist and shut his eyes as he leaned forward to interlock their lips. It was a short and slightly awkward peck, but the meaning didn’t change at all. It was so soft and touching, warm.. They pulled away and avoided each other’s eyes, both clearly embarrassed.  
  
Raihan sniffled and jolted up to get a tissue, cleaning up his face while it sunk in. They just kissed. They just.. Kissed? “Did we jus'… kiss?” he thought aloud, turning his head to look back at Leon.  
“Sure did,” Leon responded, looking down with rosy cheeks. “I-I figured it would help your tears stop. I guess it worked..”  
  
His face burnt up in a blush, realizing he had enjoyed it a little too much. “Hey! Does that mean you *like* meeee~?” He immediately teased, lightening the mood and flopping back down on the bed. “You got a big ol’ crush on me, Lee, huh?” Instead of his usual banter, Leon kept quiet and avoided his glare. “Hey! You’re supposed to say somethin’ back!”  
  
Seeing Leon's flustered reaction, Raihan couldn't hold back. He pounced and attacked him with tickles, making him fall onto his back in laughter.  
  
“Hahahah! Rai- Rai please sto- Please-!!”  
  
Raihan giggled along as well, a small smirk on his face as he tortured the other with tickles. Once he was satisfied, he eased up and stopped tickling, grinning as he hovered over him. Using this opportunity, he leaned down for another kiss, their lips meeting a little more naturally this time. For them, kissing was kind of a sign of their strong friendship, something only the two of them did together. And the two of them couldn’t stop smiling at each other, admiring one another. But he just *had* to ruin the moment.  
  
“Lee, do you have boobies?” He teased, though his tone was half-serious. They’d never really been super close like that, so he hadn’t really realized it before.  
  
Leon pouted back at him, face burning up. “What?? I have boobies?? They’re not boobies! Everyone has them! You’ll have them too!”  
  
“Yeah, yeah, whatever you say! Don’t worry I won’t tell anyone!” he snickered. "I noticed you been workin' out recently, hm?" Winking playfully, he rolled to the side, flopping onto his comfy bed and stretching out. Another thought popped into his genius brain. “Y’know, actually, do you wanna sleep on my bed tonight? You don’t gotta sleep on my couch, Lee, so long as you don't piss in your sleep.”  
  
Leon rolled his eyes in response and gave him a small punch in the arm, earning an exaggerated "ouch".

The two enjoyed an afternoon raging about video games, watching videos on youtube, taking silly photos and videos of each other and laughing their asses off. They had the times of their lives, enjoying each other’s company more than anything else in the world. And at night, it was a comfort to see his friend safely and comfy cozy in bed next to him. They said their usual goodnights, but Raihan threw in an extra bit.  
  
“Sweet dreams, Lee. You mean so much to me, y'know.”  
  
“You too, Rai. Good night.”  
  
At some point during the night, Raihan was found pressed against Leon’s back, arms thrown around him. A big, doofy grin on both of their faces as they snuggled together.  
  
It was no longer a doubt. He definitely loved Leon.


End file.
